Is It Sin or Is It Heaven
by HPwolf52112
Summary: It's sixth year and the tension is building for everyone. Harry and the gang discover secrets past and future of a mysterious Mark of Rath and lives may hang in the balance because of it. It is a bit of a Drarry but the romance doesn't just revolve around them. there will be plenty of suspense that will keep you on the edge of your seat.


Is It Sin or Is It Heaven (alternate story line original)

Disclaimer: I just want to remind everyone that I do not own any of the characters or series of Harry Potter. All are the property of J.K. Rowling. This is a fanfic purely for entertainment.

Side note: If you are homophobe or don't like to read anything of that nature than please refrain from reading and or leaving distasteful comments. But I also want to add that that is not the only plot within this story and I encourage you to read and find out all the twists and turns. Thank you and enjoy!:)

Chapter 1: I'm Coming Home

"Harry, harry…" A familiar voice rang in Harry's ear. "Wake up mate." He could feel someone shaking his leg and his eyes slowly fluttered open only to see Ron looking at him with an eager face. Harry sat up in his seat and gave his arms a good stretch. His body tensed up and a low yawn escaped from his mouth. Ron made a halfhearted smile at him.

"Get a good sleep then?" He said jokingly.

"More than I would have liked I suppose." Harry said looking around the train car, still trying to regain consciousness. Looking over he saw Hermione with a book in-between her legs reading probably trying to get a head start on her studies for the year.

"You slept like a log mate." His friend replied.

"More like an ogre!" Hermione interrupted, not even looking up from her book. "Honestly Harry I don't know how you expected us to get any sleep. I'm sure people outside are train car could hear you."

Harry couldn't help but to grin at his two friends. He turned to his window, setting his head on the frame. The sun was shining brightly as Harry stared out to see large mountains covered by a lush forest with a small river cutting through it. At that moment the train went over a large bridge and he got a better view. "Are we almost there then?" He asked out loud.

Ron jumped over to the seat next to his. "Reckon we'll be there soon, can't be much longer now, feels like we've been on for days." At that Hermione shut her book.

"About ten minutes actually. Seriously Ron it's our sixth year, you think you would have remembered the schedule by now." Hermione said with an expression of disbelief.

Harry looked at the pair of them. "I don't actually care so much for the schedule as long as we get there." He took a long pause and Ron knew where this was going. He nudged Harry with his shoulder and he snapped out of his daze.

"Don't worry." Ron said. "Hogwarts is just as much our home as yours. We know how you feel." Ron looked over to Hermione as if looking for approval of what he said and she smiled back at him. She slid over to them on the other side of the car so that she was directly in front of them.

"In any case, Harry did you happen to hear the news?" She asked.

"What news?" Said Harry interested.

"Oh bloody hell Mione do you really think it needs to be said?" Ron asked annoyed. Harry looked at the two of them confused. Did what need to be said? What happened while he was asleep?

"Don't you think it's better he hear from us than everyone else?" She spat back at him. Ron rolled his eyes and thought to himself, can't argue with that logic.

"Well...I guess so." He said reluctantly.

Harry had had enough of the back and forth. "Hear what exactly? Is someone going to tell me?" He spoke impatiently. Ron and Hermione exchanged glances at each other for a second, and then Hermione spoke.

"Rumor is…that Seamus and Dean were seen snogging at the platform. Whether it's true or not, I haven't a clue. Truthfully I saw it coming sooner or later the way those two are."

"It's just weird!" Ron said in a bit of a disgusted tone. "I mean you don't see me running off to snogg another bloke do you?!"

At that Harry got a little heated. "Well maybe that's because you don't have any interested in other blokes!" Harry retorted back at him. Ron feeling bad now quickly responded.

"My bad mate, you know I don't have a problem with you. You're my best friend for god sake. Its just other blokes."

"But they're your friends too Ron." Harry pointed out. "Don't be such a git!" Ron thought for a minute and then replied.

"I still like them and all its just…utterly bizarre, dot you think?" At that point Ron had a blank stare at the ground and Harry placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I think it's about time we got use to the bizarre. Stranger things have happened and you know there are more important things to worry about. He's still out there…I can feel it, and I want to be ready for whatever comes our way."

"Understatement of the year." Hermione chimed in. "But on the other hand doesn't it all seem a bit strange to you? Voldemorts return, the Ministry's actions, and most of all Draco." Harry felt a surge of hatred at the mention of his name.

"What about Malfoy?" He asked curiously. Hermione looked shocked at the question.

"Does Ron ever tell you anything?!"

Ron's head shot up at the sound of his name. "It's not my fault; I thought he already heard about it!" Ron said in defense.

"Anyways…" She continued. "Draco apparently disappeared from home over the summer, everyone's saying he ran away. No one's seen or heard from him."

Harry took a deep breath and again turned toward the window. He could see the train station in the distance. He sighed. "Let's hope that Voldemort hasn't gained another follower, but if he has…I won't hesitate to bring him down." The train then came to a gritty stop and the three off them stood up reaching overhead for their bags. Most of their peers were already headed off the train to greet their friends and the trio wanted to do the same. They were just about to head out the car when they heard a knock on the window. The three of them turned around to see an old friends smiling face.

"Ron, Harry, Hermione!" Spoke a hardy voice through the glass.

"Hagrid!" They said in unison.

**After Thoughts:** Well I hope you guys like the beginning; sorry I just had to set up the story line before I could really get into it I know it's a bit short. Please leave me a comment or send me a message and tell me what you thought. I'll be writing the next chapter here shortly.


End file.
